


Baby Me

by kesha



Series: Baby Me [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Rhett, Established Relationship, Little Link, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Link went away, another version of him took his place, and Rhett didn't mind.</p><p>(No wives, no kids, no problem AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since there isn't many age play fics in the fandom, I figured I would write one and perhaps more to fill the gap because I love age play :3 And because this is my first Rhett and Link fan fic, I'd love to hear your critics. However, English is not my native tongue and I don't have a beta, so please be easy on me!

Rhett heard the faint sound of "Daddy? Daddy?" being called from a distance. He sat up on the bed and looked for Link. Surely, he wasn't there. He must have woken up before Rhett and wandered off on his own, perhaps to find cereal because he was hungry. Rhett threw the covers off himself. "Link? Link?" Rhett shuffled downstairs and to the living room. Link was not there, so he knew for sure he was in the kitchen. "Link, baby, what are you doing here by yourself?" Rhett found Link standing in the kitchen in his pajamas, his hair messy. He was wearing the golden retriever puppy t-shirt and a pair of soft cotton pants. He was without his glasses. "Daddy, I want cereal..."

"Well, sit down, then, buddy. I'll get you your cereal." Rhett beckons Link to take a seat at the stool where they ate breakfast. "You could wake me, you know. Didn't need to come down here on your own without your glasses. You could've hurt yourself." Rhett walked around the kitchen to get the things he needed.

He set their bowls in front of Link and retreated a box of Mini Wheats from a cupboard above Link's head. "Understood, little man?" Link nodded. "Yes, daddy. I'm- I'm sorry... Could you get my glasses, daddy?" Rhett poured milk into their bowls after he poured the cereal. "Sure. Wait a second."

Rhett went upstairs to get Link's glasses which Link left on his nightstand. When he returned, Link was halfway done with his cereal. Rhett gave Link his glasses. "You want more?" Link only nodded his head again after putting his glasses on. He was usually silent in the morning and talkative after lunch, Rhett had noticed.

Rhett poured more cereal and milk into Link's bowl. "Eat up, buddy. And if you can, eat a banana, too." Link scooped a mouthful of Mini Wheats onto his spoon and shoved into his mouth, chewing noisily. Rhett did, too, as he watched Link eat.

Rhett had been "babysitting" the other man for four days now. Rhett knew the man well and they had talked about "Little Link." Link told him his regression gave his adult brain a break and comfort when Adult Link was dealing with a high level of stress. It was as if Link's brain was on vacation when he was being Little. And when Adult Link came back, he came back refreshened and bright. And Link was ready to deal with the adult life again. Rhett didn't know how it worked but it was what it was. As long as it worked for Link, Rhett would roll with it. After all, Link was the one who mattered to him the most. He would do anything for Link or Little Link.

Normally Adult Link would go away for a few hours up to a day. He was never absent for too long. Except this time. Four days was a new record. Rhett had been going to bed with Little Link for three nights straight and it began to worry him slightly. He was concerned for Adult Link's mental health. Was he too stressed out? Had he been working too hard on their new show? But if that had been the case, then Rhett would have noticed. Therefore, Rhett really had not a clue what had caused his life partner to regress this time, and Rhett didn't know if he should take Link to see someone when his adult self returned before they started filming the 10th season of GMM.

"What'd ya wanna do today, Link?" Rhett asked as he slurped milk from his spoon. Link looked up from his bowl. "Daddy doesn't have work?" Rhett shook his head. "Nah. We're on a break, remember?" Link took a minute to ponder. His sleepy, blank expression broke into a smile when he could think of what he wanted to do.

"Can we color?"

"Again? We did that yesterday."

"Uh- Then, no. I wanna go to the park, daddy. Or- or the zoo. Can we do that?"

Rhett was silent for a beat. They had never been outside before as Daddy Rhett and Little Link. But if Little Link wanted to...

"Why not?" Rhett said, shrugging. "You wanna go to the zoo? We're going to the zoo."

***

Part of being with Little Link included selecting clothing items for him. Like Adult Link, Little Link loved t-shirts with funny or loud designs on them, but he wasn't very fond of jeans. Little Link was more comfortable in shorts. Today Rhett put him in a bright green pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt with cassettes on it as well as doing Link's hair for him. Rhett looked him over. "You look very cute, Link. You like it? Look at yourself in the mirror, bud."

Link faced the mirror and looked at his reflection briefly, smiling, "I like it, daddy. Are we going yet?"

"Somebody's eager, huh?" Rhett raised his brow. "Alright, little man, let's go." Rhett led Link out of the dressing room by hand and took him to his car. Rhett put him in the passenger seat and strapped the seatbelt in for him. "Safety first, always. Got it?" Rhett tapped the stripe of seatbelt on Link's chest so Link knew why he was being strapped in. Link nodded his head. "A'right, good."

On their way to the zoo, Rhett thought about Adult Link and when he was going to come back. Sure, he loved Little Link and loved being Daddy, but his worries were getting the best of him and he missed Link. Rhett was a little anxious about being in public with Little Link because he didn't know what to expect. Little Link was more sensitive than Adult Link, and a little more timid. Little Link refused to talk to anyone else besides Daddy Rhett, which Rhett found to be adorable and felt good about being the one who Little Link trusted the most in the whole world.

During traffic, Rhett turned to Link, "how ya feelin', buddy?"

"I'm a little nervous, daddy."

"You know, if you changed your mind, we can turn back, get ice cream, and eat in front of the TV or whatever you wanna do."

Link's expression dropped a little at the mention of home.

"I wanna see the animals, daddy."

"Hey, we're going to see the animals, buddy. Don't worry. I was just makin' sure," Rhett said then put a hand behind Link's head, petting the back of it softly and stroking his hair in a comforting manner.

At the zoo, Link didn't talk much except for when Rhett asked what animal he wanted to see next. Rhett took him to see the birds, reptiles, and mammals, all of which Link seemed to enjoy. Link behaved himself really well. He didn't complain about the heat nor did he show signs of uneasiness at the weird looks thrown their way because they were two men holding hands and one of them was talking to the other like a little kid. Rhett wasn't even sure if Link noticed other people at all since his focus seemed to only be on the animals when it wasn't on Rhett.

Rhett already knew that Link was going to get overly excited over miniature horses. However, he didn't expect Link to run straight to the exhibit, grinning widely at the mammals. Rhett jogged after him and put Link's hand back in his own. "Link! You can't do that. Hey, look at me. Don't run off like that ever again." Rhett put on his warning expression. The size of Link's smile shrank when he looked at Rhett and Rhett felt a pang of guilt.

"D-daddy, look at the mini horses..."

"Did you hear what I just said, Link?"

Link nodded.

"What did I say?"

"To never run off again..."

"Right."

Rhett hated scolding Link when he was little. Little Link wasn't stubborn but there were moments like this where he behaved impulsively—usually during playtime. However, right at the moment, since it was their first outing, Rhett decided to drop it and gave Link a smile.

"I didn't want to lose you in the crowd, buddy. So, uh, miniature horses, eh? They're pretty cute."

"They are small horses!"

"Yeah, buddy... You like them?"

"Yes, daddy! I want one!" Link squeezed Rhett's hand, claiming excitedly. Rhett chuckled.

"Oh-ho, well, I don't think we can have a miniature horse in the house, but I'll see what I can do."

Rhett ended up buying Link a miniature horse plushie from the souvenir store since Little Link didn't really have a plush toy. Rhett figured a miniature horse plushie would make a nice first plush toy than a teddy bear because it would remind them both of their first little trip together and Link loved miniature horses.

During the drive back to their house, Rhett asked Link what he was going to name the toy. Link took a couple of minutes to think of a his answer.

"I don't know... Can you help me, daddy?"

Rhett scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Let's see, a mini horse. Mini...," he paused, "how about Mini Wheat? Like the cereal?" Rhett took his eyes off the road for a second to see Link's reaction. Link looked at Rhett then beamed, "Mini Wheat!"

"You like Mini Wheat? Perfect. We're callin' him Mini Wheat!"

***

Back at home, Link got out of the car and ran to the bedroom with Mini Wheat clutched under an arm.

"Link? Link! What're you doin'? Do not go on the bed yet. We just got back from the zoo." Rhett called after him, jogging up the steps. Rhett sighed when he found Link sitting crossed legged on the bed. "Link... Get off the bed. Let's change our clothes first."

Link took off his glasses and rubbed at one eye. "Tired, daddy..."

Rhett sighed again and walked to him. He was spent as well. The weather was incredibly warm and they did a lot of walking at the zoo.

"I know, buddy. We can take a nap later. But first, let's take a shower. We both are dirty."

"'kay...," Link got up, leaving his glasses and Mini Wheat on the bed. Rhett took him to the bathroom then undressed him. Rhett decided to shower Link first before he did himself.

Rhett started with washing his hair, his back, then made Link turn around so he could wash his chest and underarms. As he soaped and rubbed away the sweat in both armpits at the same time, Link whimpered. "Tickle?" Rhett asked, smiling, but then noticed that Link's lips were shivering. "Link, are you okay?" Rhett's expression and tone instantly switched to concerned.

"D-daddy is bleeding," Link said. He sounded small and scared.

"What?" Rhett stepped out of the tub to look in the mirror and saw blood trickle down from one nostril and soak his moustache. "Oh crap," Rhett said, grabbing toilet paper to wipe his nose with, and Link was on the verge of tears.

"Is daddy okay?" Link sobbed quietly, standing in the bathtub, the water from the shower head still pouring on him.

"Oh, don't worry, baby. It's just a nosebleed. The dry weather probably dried out my nose. I'm fine." It had happened many times. Link knew his friend suffered from nosebleeds. Little Link, however, had never seen it. He thought something scary was happening with his daddy and he couldn't stop the tears.

"Oh, baby, it's okay," Rhett, with a crumbled piece of toilet paper in the nostril that was bleeding, stepped into the tub and comforted Link by putting his hands on him again and he started to wash the rest of his body. He rubbed and caressed Link everywhere until Link's sobbing subsided. Rhett turned the shower head off and grabbed Link's blue towel to dry him off with. Link's eyes were a little red from crying.

Rhett toweled Link until he was dry everywhere except his hair. He draped the now wet towel on the towel rack and pulled the tissue out of his nose. The bleeding had stopped and his blood on the tissue was already turning brown. "See? I'm okay, Link."

Link nodded slightly.

"Can you dress yourself while I shower?"

Link nodded again, then padded off to their closet.

"Good boy," Rhett praised him before he started the shower for himself.

A few moments later, Rhett came out of the bathroom to find Link on the bed with Mini Wheat in his hands, rotating the toy as to examine it. Link was wearing one of his funny t-shirts; the dark blue shirt with a cartoonish stag wearing a snapback and sunglasses in the front, his orange boxers, and his glasses. Rhett thought that Link matched his top with his bottom pretty well because Link looked absolutely adorable in the outfit.

"Cute pajamas, Link. How does Mini Wheat like being with us so far?"

Link cleared his throat before saying, "I think he's cool with it," then looked at Rhett with a cheeky grin. The grin and the changed tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Rhett. Rhett's mouth fell agape a little before gradually turned into a smile.

"Link?"

Link laughed his little laugh and adjusted his glasses. The twinkle in Link's eyes that Rhett missed so much didn't go unnoticed, either.

" _Link_ , you're _back_!"

Rhett sauntered to the man on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, picking him up. "Goodness, I've missed you, _bo_ ," Rhett tightened their bear hug. Link let out a squeal in the middle of his laugh attack.

"Come on, man, I wasn't even gone for that long," Link said when Rhett finally let go of him and dropped him on the bed.

"Oh-ho-ho, suuuuure, buddy. But it's alright. We had fun."

"Yeah? Heard it's been  _adventurous_." They both shared a laugh.

"It was. Took Little Link to the zoo and got him his new buddy here," Rhett picked up Mini Wheat from the bed and puppeted it with his hand, making horse noises.

"Mini Wheat is a good name. Thank you, Rhett."

***

Over dinner, Rhett smiled and occasionally nodded as he listened to Link talk about work sprightly. Link's energy was back and Rhett was happy to see his partner talk animatedly with his hands like he always did in front of a camera again. It had been strange not hearing Link talk like himself for four days although not unpleasant because Little Link was still _his_ Link, only more childlike, and Rhett loved him for it.

"So, anyway, how was being daddy for three nights in a row?" Link asked, licking the marinara sauce off the silver fork.

"Like I told ya, fun." Rhett shrugged, twirling his fork to get spaghetti on it.

"How would you feel about being daddy for another night?" Link raised both of his brows at Rhett. Rhett stopped chewing for a second.

"Goin' away again already?" Rhett shot him a puzzled look because, truthfully, he was sad about his friend leaving him again so soon. Link smiled at him.

"Not for Little Link. For _Link_ ," and the cheeky grin was back. Rhett smirked back at him once he realized what Link meant, making them both laugh.

"You're in a big trouble tonight, little man." 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was absolutely fun to write and I feel like I can go on, so if you want more of Daddy Rhett and Little Link in this verse, let me know! :)


End file.
